


Dave The Tripper-Upper (Origins)

by DaveOficial



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Bullying, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Murder, Original Character(s), Origins, Short, Tripping Up, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveOficial/pseuds/DaveOficial
Summary: There once was a boy called Dave. Dave was a teenage boy, he was a happy and nice teenage boy.But then one day, something happened that made Dave very unhappy and un-nice, this is the story of how Dave became Dave the Tripper-Upper.
Relationships: Dave (DTTU)/Jessica (DTTU), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Dave The Tripper-Upper (Origins)

There once was a boy called Dave. Dave was a teenage boy, he was a happy and nice teenage boy.

But then one day, something happened that made Dave very unhappy and un-nice, this is the story of how Dave became Dave the Tripper-Upper. 

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a normal day and Dave was in school. Dave was talking to his many friends, it was lunch time and they were in the yard. 

Dave had many friends and was very popular because he was so happy and nice.

"I am so good at not tripping up," Dave said nicely to his friends but especially to Jessica, he said it especially to Jessica because he liked Jessica, she was very nice and happy and very pretty, he called her Jess instead of Jessica because they were so close.

But then one of the mean bullies from Dave's class walked over to Dave and his friends, "You are always talking about how good you are at not tripping up, Dave, but you have never proved it," the bully said meanly.

Dave gasped, how could someone be so mean? He looked at his friends but they didn't say anything, he looked at Jess and she wasn't saying anything either.

Dave felt very angry that his friends weren't standing up for him but he felt extra angry and also very sad that Jess didn't stand up for him.

Dave would have to stand up for himself and prove the bully wrong, "I am very very good at not tripping up, you mean bully, and I will prove it," Dave said angrily. 

Dave's friends were shocked because Dave was never angry, he was always happy and nice, Jess felt especially shocked.

Dave got ready to prove the bully wrong, he couldn't wait to see how happy Jess would be after.

Dave stood up straight, and started to walk forward in a straight line, he was walking perfectly without tripping up, the bully gasped in shock.

But then, Dave's foot hit a crack in the pavement and he tripped up. Dave fell onto the pavement and scraped his knees, it hurt really badly.

The bully laughed at Dave's failure, Dave had never been so humiliated in his life.

He looked up at his friends for support but instead of looking worried of trying to help him he saw that they were laughing too, Jess wasn't laughing but she wouldn't look at or answer Dave when he called her name.

Dave felt so very very angry, he felt infuriated.

Dave jumped up, he looked at the bully, his friends and even Jess with pure hatred in his eyes, "How dare you laugh, I thought you were my friends!" He said very angrily at his friends.

"And you!" He pointed angrily at Jess, "I thought we had something special!" Dave said angrily.

"This is all your fault!" Dave shouted angrily as he angrily tripped up the bully, the bully's head hit the pavement and his skull cracked, blood sprayed all over his friends and Jess.

His friends were very scared, they couldn't believe that Dave would do this, Jess was extra scared and she didn't like Dave very much anymore.

"We're so sorry for laughing Dave, please don't hurt us!" One of Dave's friends said to him, sounding very scared.

But it was too late, Dave had already decided that he was going to get his revenge, he tripped up every single one of his friends and especially Jess, there was blood and guts all over the ground.

Dave laughed crazily and said, "Hahaha, that's what you get for making fun of me tripping up, if anybody ever makes fun of me or anybody else tripping up again I will trip them up to death!"

Dave ran away into the forest that was by his school before any of the other kids could go and tell any of the teachers.

He now spends his time avenging those who get laughed at for tripping up.

The scars on his knees from when he tripped up forever reminding him of his tragic past.  
. . . . . . . . . . . .

So remember, if you ever laugh at anybody who trips up Dave might pay you a visit. 

Beware of Dave the Tripper-Upper!


End file.
